Will Rock
by waterlily987
Summary: Briana is sent in a world of Will Rock after thinking of having an adventure. But the world is in danger as ORA force Dr. Headstrong to open a door of Olimpia ,where Greek gods have been imprisoned for decades. Armed with courage and weapons and allied with Prometheus,bringer of fire Briana and will venture into paralle world to save their world and friend Emma. Will they succeed ?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Will Rock

Games can be cool, scary or just a way to forget your troubles for a moment. Are the stories real or just based on a movie, or someone`s imagination?

It was boring Saturday morning and Briana was alone at home. Her mother and brother went on holidays for four days due to mother`s invitation to the meeting of doctors in one of hotels. Girl checked through many pc games, trying to find a game to play. Soon she found a game Will Rock and decided to play it. She got to the computer, started it and put the game in. Very soon a start menu showed with many options and picture of a young man caring a gun. Briana clicked start game button and game started. Once again a different background appeared only this time it had two columns; one of each side. Girl clicked to get the game start and had to choose difficulty of the game. As soon as she chose the difficulty, the game started. A picture of Greek gods appeared as narrator began to tell the story.

The civilization of the Ancient Greeks once reigned supreme. Its gods ruled the universe from atop Mt. Olympus, and the world flourished under their protection. But nothing lasts forever.

Then a picture of battle between Romans and Greeks appeared and changed as story continued.

In battle after battle, the power hungry Romans wore the Greeks to the bloody end. The Greek gods were locked up in their castle in a secret Olympian city, never to see the light again. They were guarded by Prometheus, who `d been forced to do so against his will. All hope was lost for Ancient ones. Or so they thought.

Once again picture changed to reveal a group of men dressed in togas, one of them swinging the locket with ORA written on it.

An extremist group called The Olympian Restoration Army wanted to bring back the ancient ways. They`d been quiet until now. This is where our story begins…

Briana shook her head as she thought: ˝ Looks like another group, who wants to harm others by trying to bring the past back. I would like to have an adventure instead of being bored. It will be like Tomb raider or Indiana Jones. ˝

Just as picture began to fade away, it froze all of sudden. Briana was surprised, but before she could figure out what was going, there was a flash of strong gold light and was pulled into the game. After almost endless falling Briana was laid down in of streets of Chicago.

Briana`s POV

I woke up with slightly headache and groaned: ˝ What a ride. After such a fall as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling downstairs! ˝

I got up and looked at myself. I wore dark blue hoodie, black pants and sneakers and by my feet lay a black backpack. I picked it up, checked it and found an envelope with name and an address of who the letter was to be delivered. I closed the back pack, put it on, held the envelope and tried to find the address. It was easier said than done, for I had no map and clue of where I was. I walked aimlessly through the streets, looking at the address from time to time. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the envelope out of my hands and away. I chased after it; not knowing where was I running to. Just as I was about to lose it, a young man caught it. He had a bit tanned skin, brown shoulder long hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I stopped and looked at stranger, before I came to him slowly. He said as he offered me the envelope: ˝ Hi. Is this yours? ˝

I smiled as I took it and said: ˝ Yes, thank you for catching it . It is windy today. ˝

I didn't like strangers, but the young man was kind and handsome. As I looked at address, then at street, I turned to young man and asked: ˝ Could you tell me where I can find the person I`m looking for? ˝

He looked at address and said: ˝ Dr. Richard Headstrong? I know him. I was on my way to his office. We could go there together. ˝

I thanked him and we went to the dr. Headstong`s office. As we walked, I said to young stranger: ˝ My name`s Briana , sir. I come from Slovenia. ˝

He told me his name: ˝ Pleased to meet you Briana. I`m Will Rock. ˝

I couldn't believe it. I met the character I play in the game, only this time he was real. Soon we arrived at the building, went in and up some stairs. We arrived to a hallway and there was door with tag Dr. Headstrong, specialist of cryptology written on the door. I knocked and voice said: ˝ Come in. ˝

We entered what seemed like an office with news articles, some ancient writings hanging on wall and a world map. Among those and many other items was a man in late 40tees dressed like an adventurer and wearing glasses. It was dr. Headstrong and he looked from a map of Greece, as he said: ˝ Will, I`m glad you arrived. I have some important news. ˝

He looked at me and said: ˝ You must be new student I heard from University. ˝

I was surprised, but said as I gave him the envelope: ˝ Yes, sir. I arrived an hour ago. I have a letter for you. ˝

He took, opened it and read the letter, then smiled. He asked me: ˝ How good are you at archeology? ˝

I replied: ˝ I like it a lot. I like history from prehistoric era to October revolution in Russia. I like to learn from the past. ˝

Dr. Headstrong thought a little and said: ˝ You would be perfect for our expedition. What is your name young lady? ˝

I looked at dr. Headstrong and said: ˝ My name is Briana, sir. ˝

Cryptologist said as he smiled: ˝ Welcome miss. I just received an invitation from the students from Athens, Greece. They found some interesting ruins in Olympia at the base of mountain Olympus. ˝

Will and I got interested and then dr. Headstrong said: ˝ Would you like to join the expedition? ˝

I smiled and said: ˝ I would love to. ˝

Dr. Headstrong said, excited: ˝ In three week- two weeks- ten days will take a flight to Greece , where we will have an escort to the archeological sight. We might discover some ancient artifacts. Till then you need a place to stay, Briana. ˝

Will said to dr. Headstrong: ˝ She can stay in my apartment. ˝

I agreed and Dr. Headstrong gave me a book of how to study cryptology and an old scroll with something written on it. I smiled and thanked him, before I went with Will out of the office. We went to Will`s apartment as I was wondering of the trip. Once we arrived at apartment, Will opened the door and let me in. We came in hallway, put our shoes down, I was given slippers to wear and we went to the living room. It had a sofa, an armchair, table, bookshelves, window and a TV. I went to sofa and put book on table with scroll on it, before I sat on sofa in front of table. Will went to kitchen and returned with two glasses of orange juice. I was given one of them, then Will sat down on sofa. He said to me: ˝ I guess you are interested in Archeology like me. ˝

I was surprised and asked: ˝ What made you interested in it? ˝

Will shrugged: ˝ Emma Headstrong, dr. headstrong `s daughter introduced me to department. Before that I had never knew how interesting it could be. That`s why I`m still in. ˝

I took a sip of juice, put glass on table and took the scroll as Will did the same and took the book. I unrolled it and saw some sort of images with ancient writing beside them. We looked at the scroll, opened the book and I got notepad and pencil from my backpack. Once backpack was put back in its place, Will opened the book as we began to read the first chapter. Two hours later we took a break and as Will went to prepare dinner, I looked at the scroll one more time. The writing looked a lot like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. As I continued to wonder about scroll and the writing, my thoughts were disturbed when Will called dinner was ready. I put the scroll on table and joined Will in dining area, where we had dinner together. After dinner I washed the dishes and rinsed them, before putting them in their places. While I went back to studying the writing on scroll, Will went to get a blanket and a pillow for me. I read another chapter of book, trying to learn what scroll meant to say. I looked at each of the symbols carefully, looked for them in book and wrote the meanings of them. I had to stop, for I was getting tired and as I closed the book and put it on table together with notepad, pencil and scroll, Will returned with pillow and blanket. I got up, picked my backpack up and went to bathroom. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and braided my hair in a braid. I came out of bathroom, holding a backpack and went to sofa. I thanked Will for his kindness, bid him goodnight, lay down on sofa, covered myself with blanket and fell asleep. Little did I know as I slept of mysterious forces waiting to be awakened. It will make us choose, but each choice may have changes on everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure begins

Dr. Headstrong was as good as his word. In ten days everything was prepared. Will and I bid farewell to his home and went on our adventure. We met with Dr. Headstrong and his daughter Emma, a blond, fair skinned beauty and archeologist at the airport an hour before our flight. We went to check in, checked in for flight and went to waiting room. As we sat down, I put my backpack down and took the notepad out. I looked at the line I managed to translate: ˝ _Lost and forgotten by all, the ancient power will be restored_. ˝

As I read it again, my face began to turn pale, for I remembered the intro of the game and what happened. Should I warn them? They will probably think I`m either delirious or stupid. Suddenly, we heard an announcement for our flight to Greece. I quickly put notepad in my backpack and we went to board our plane. We boarded our plane, went to our sits and sat down, fastened our seatbelts and waited patiently for a plane to take off. The plane took off and during our flight; we had meal served to us and a drink to drink. We also heard of the ORA, they were some cult trying to bring some good old days back. We figured the worst we`d have to deal with is a few sign-carrying twerps in togas or something. But I couldn`t shrug it off. During our flight I fell asleep, but was soon woken up, when plane took a stop at Berlin airport to fill the fuel tank and some passengers left as others boarded the plane. Plane took off and we arrived at Airport in Athens. After plane landed we went out of plane. We were met at airport by some scientist who drove us for three days (minus breaks for rest or meals) to the base of Olympus. He made mine and Will`s skin crawl, but when we finally got there, it was worth the wait. As I got out of the car, I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. There stood this magnificent temple, carved into the side of the mountain, with this massive titan statue standing guard. As I looked at the statue, I recognized it as titan Prometheus, bringer of fire from ancient Greek mythology. It truly was unbelievable. We started digging and uncovering ancient artifacts. But soon I saw Will being suspicious about other scientists and one night I figured why. I was on my way to my tent to try and translate the other part of scroll, when I head drunken voice cursing, laughter coming from one of tents. As I took a quick look, I was disgusted by what I saw. They`d been there for weeks and were a bunch of beer guzzlin` thugs playin` cards. I turned away, biting my lip to keep me from cursing and went to my tent. I tried to focus on translating the scroll, but couldn`t, so I went to bed. The very next day while digging near the statue, I found a code written on it .I showed it to Will and Dr. Headstrong. What we needed was to unlock the code that would open the temple door. I was amazed, for we could be looking at the entrance to a city that everyone thought was just a legend. It took weeks and weeks of hard work to crack the code and during them I managed to translate the scroll. It said: ˝ _Lost and forgotten by all, the ancient power will be restored_. _Yet swift vengeance will fall on all, but imprisonment won`t hold two heroes with hearts of gold. For another person`s liberty will be the ancient power`s fall_. ˝

It was then I realized, the scroll was a prophecy about what was to happen. I put the scroll and necessary things in my backpack and hurried to Will. I came in the tent just as Dr. Headstrong managed to crack the code. Will saw me and said: ˝ Briana, we did it. We deciphered some verses that would open the temple doors. ˝

I was happy, but soon dr. Headstrong said: ˝ But there`s also a warning. ˝

He read the warning: ˝,, _If the doors to the city of the Olympus were ever opened, the glory of Ancient Greece will be restored-but beware! The gods will seek swift vengeance on mortals for their imprisonment_. ˝

Will and I gasped in horror: ˝ Vengeance? ˝

It was impossible to enter, without causing disaster. I tried to tell them about the prophecy written on a scroll, but couldn`t. Suddenly, we heard Emma scream outside. We ran out to find ourselves surrounded by ORA uniforms. In an instant I knew Will was right, those scientists were fakes. One of them, the leader had tight grip on scared Emma and gun pointed at her head; dead shot. He looked at us as he demanded: ˝ You uncovered the code. You will let us enter or girl dies! ˝ I clenched fists and was silent, knowing one wrong move will send Emma to an early grave. Dr. Headstrong walked to the entrance and with the magic words the doors ground open. A strong light came out of the door, making the ORA fall down on their knees praying. Except for leader and small group dragging Emma kicking and screaming into the temple. They were yelling something about ˝giving this virgin to Zeus as a bride˝. I took one of the ORA`s loaded gun and held it. Professor whipped out his pistol yelling: ˝ Get away from my daughter ,you bastards! ˝ He fired them with all he had, but he couldn`t shoot for shit. Their response was swift. Bam! He was dead before he hit the ground. If Will and I didn`t do something, we would be next. Will wrenched the gun out of professor`s hand and we fired. I managed to hit two ORA`s shoulder, giving us time to fire again. We hit anything and anything including the statue which shattered into a thousand pieces. All of the sudden everything was quiet and this huge blue cloud whirled out of the statue materializing into something we didn`t want to mess with. I groaned: ˝ What are we suppose to fight this with? Great. ˝

Will took my hand and held it, preparing for a brief end. Instead of killing us it smothered us like some sort of acid cloud. We couldn`t breathe…yet were lifted into the sky. That light was strong. As we tried to speak, we heard a strange voice thunder inside our heads. It said: ˝ I ** _am Prometheus , bringer of fire. I`ve been imprisoned by Zeus for thousands of years. You set me free mortals! I`m in your debt for eternity._** ˝

We were gently put on the ground and voice continued: ˝ _**From**_ ** _this day on, I`ll give you strength and courage you need to save the virgin and savor victory. The mark on your hand and on lady`s left shoulder is a symbol of your new power._** ˝

I rolled my left sleeve and saw a mark, representing sacred fire of the gods .I rolled the sleeve back as voice said to us: ˝ **_And now our journey begins. Find the god`s hidden treasures, which will give you strength and power we need to survive. They are the key to Zeus` lair. Together we`ll avenge the injustices we have suffered. Our destiny awaits!_** ˝

Then everything changed before our very eyes. The campsite disappeared minus a tent and a few planks here and there. I said to Will: ˝ Will, I don`t think we are in our time anymore. ˝

Will looked at me, confused with what I meant, but shrug it off as we carefully approached the entrance. Suddenly I heard a bird screech and as I looked up, I saw eagles getting ready to attack. Knowing whole ancient Greece was against us, we had no choice but fire at birds. Will said to bird with his gun ready: ˝ Here, birdie, birdie. ˝

Once birds were gone Will followed me towards some rocks, where we collected parts of armour and health pack. We returned back to entrance and as we carefully approached the entrance, I fired at both sphinxes. I told Will even statues were dangerous. As we approached the entrance, the door opened and we entered, but before we came to staircase, I aimed gun at what appeared to be a statue of Minotaur with axe and fired. I watch minotaur fall of the pedestal and disappeared as I said:˝ Bulls-Eye. ˝

Will and I went down the stairs slowly and saw a door behind a mirror. As we slowly came downstairs and approached a mirror, we heard a cracking sound and Will fired at the Minotaur. Once it was gone we took a quick look at mirror, got behind it and door opened to second door. After we entered, second door opened as the door behind us closed, there was no turning back. As we slowly walked to vase room, we saw statutes of sphinx two at each side of some sort of small pound. Once they were destroyed, we took a step and halt as voice told us to find the key. I turned to Will and told him to get ready, for nothing is as it seems in this world. I fired at Minotaur statue, fired again and Will did the same with another. As we took a step closer we heard ground pop and soon an axe flew towards us. We quickly dodged it and a fired at Minotaur. As Will had to reload the gun, I covered for him firing at more Minotaurs as quickly as possible. Once they were gone, we collected some gold and searched the vases until we found the key, which opened the door. Went through the door and just as door before us opened, Will exclaim as we had to fire at skeleton: ˝ Grandpa, is that you? ˝

I was confused, but shrug it off as we went town the staircase, killed two skeletons and got armour. We followed hallway to the next door. I quickly stopped Will, saying: ˝ There is something not right with this room. Let me go first. ˝

I made two steps in when cracking sound was heard and more skeletons appeared. Once they were gone we slowly approached the Rotunda. I went to what seemed to be a pool and got in to refresh and wash any blood stains of my clothes. As I took a dive, I collected health kits and saw a tunnel, but was closed for now. I got to surface and said as I came out of the pool: ˝ There`s a tunnel in pool that will lead us to next room, but is closed for now. ˝

I wrung my hair and went towards two sets of staircase. We went up the stairs and had to deal with more Minotaurs, before we could collect the supplies. We took a short rest, for I felt a bit sick. Once I felt better, we entered the doorway onto inner ring area with two winches one of each side. As we approached one of them, more Minotaurs appeared and we took care of them. I gave Will quick instructions and he lowered the platform. He made the platform rise and I jumped on to it, forgetting my fear of heights. Jumped on narrow edge and collected armor and health kit for Will. I jumped on platform, walked off the platform towards the two shotguns. I got to edge and told Will to jump. He backed away, ran towards me and jumped. I backed away and caught him. As we took shotguns, enemies appeared. We quickly jumped of the platform and as soon as we landed near the pool hurried towards stairs, while shooting at monsters. Once they were gone, we returned to pool, got in, took deep breath and swam through the tunnel, climbed the stairs to enter next area.


	3. Chapter 3: Atrium , Minos palace

We found ourselves in the red walled corridor and got the rifle ammo. We had to deal with a few groups of skeletons that burst out of side walls. Once everything was quiet again, we checked the cracks and found 10 pieces of gold, some pieces of armor and heath kits to cure our wounds. We went to the door which opened to the trap, blade door. Even though I heard my heart pounding with fear, I took deep breath and got as close to the first blade as possible, then after it just passed me, I ran forward, and stopped before the second. I heard Minotaur appeared behind me, but was stopped by blade. I turned to second and repeated the process. I quickly turned to see Will safely avoid the first blade. I got ready and got to the third blade and Will to the second. Just as I got safely past the third blade more Minotaurs appeared and I fired my gun as quickly as possible as some of them passed the blade without a scratch. I quickly moved through the forth blade and waited for Will. Once he was safely past the blades, we took deep breaths and moved ahead.

We walked through the 4-way hallway and went straight ahead, went through the next two doors. We came to spear trap and like with blade trap, we walked as close as possible then ran thru when the vertical spears went up. After we got past a set of spears, we dodged a minotaur`s axe and saw Minotaur skewed up ahead. Then we proceeded to the next set of spears and saw two more enemies being killed by trap. After the 7th set of spears ten skeletons tried to reach us before spears reached them. Will and I got guns ready and shot those that avoided the spears. After we reached the hallway past the last set of spears we proceed to armor and went to hall, where we had to deal with Minotaurs and later collected the pickups in the room. We armed our shotguns and proceeded through doors that unlocked, and headed up the stairs backwards and slowly. We aimed at the ledge above and got locked on Minotaurs and shot. Later we headed upstairs and I shoot Apollo statue, got 10 pieces of gold and we proceeded ahead. Will grabbed a health kit and the door ahead opened. Will shot the statue and we got another message ˝ I sense a treasure nearby. ˝

I slowly took two steps forward and heard enemies appear. Will and I hid behind statue`s pedestal and got our weapons ready. It was indeed a long fight, for Minotaurs kept on coming, so did the birds. Once everything was quiet, we took a well deserved rest, before we cooled ourselves in pool and got 10 pieces of gold. Refreshed and rested we shot two Minotaur statues and got some armour, headed up the stairs to the left, towards the second floor. We collected some gold and I stopped before reaching the top stair. I shot two sphinx statues and headed up the stairs and to the right with Will behind me. We dodged a few Minotaurs and shot them, ran towards the door on right wall triggering a few more Minotaurs. I told Will to enter as I kept horn thickheads busy. Will did as I said, but saw him leave the door open. I dodged another flaming axe and shot the last Minotaur. Will told me to enter and as I walked in I saw an altar. I got to it to get as many power-ups I could and we both went out. I walked towards balcony and saw a ledge, stepped off to get the armor. Will helped me climb back up and we went on. More Minotaurs popped up and we used column for protection while shooting at them. Then I went to room on the left wall, turned and walked in backwards and got rid of two Minotaurs. I collected gold, got to edge and like before and stepped off the edge, landing on another with health kit. Will helped me climb back up again and we went towards the four urns. We were attacked by a few Minotaurs, but once they were gone, we reloaded our weapons and I broke the fourth urn to the right, and took the key which unlocked the locked door between them. Once we reached the door and unlocked it, we saw four pedestals on outer ring of Apollo, four shorter pedestals of Minotaurs and one with treasure. Will took care of Minotaurs and I took care of statues. Once they were gone, I went in and took the helmet, which opened the exit door in an alcove just below us. We headed to the stairs, got down the stairs and went to the alcove on the other side of atrium. We ran past the pedestal and out the doors. We soon arrived at entrance of Amphitheater and headed down the steps and shot four skeletons coming to us. As we headed down again, we were surrounded by skeletons, Minotaurs and archers on both sides of steps. We took turns while dodging attacks and I fired at Atlas statues in alcoves around the arena. They stood still, but as they crumbled, they left pieces of gold for us to take. After collecting pieces of gold we approached the middle section where machine gun was surrounded by its ammo and health. Knowing taking weapon will bring more enemies to defeat, Will and I took the risk. As soon as we took the machine gone, Minotaurs came and we fought them, while dodging their attacks. Then birds appeared, followed by more Minotaurs, birds, satyrs and skeletons. It was a long fight and we had to reload our weapons, gather protection. Once they were defeated, door was opened and Will and I gathered the remaining supplies then headed to the door, and grabbed armor in front of it.


End file.
